Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device integrated with a touch screen panel and a method of fabricating the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the progress of information-oriented society, demands for display devices for displaying images have increased in various forms. Recently, various display devices, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), an Organic Light Emitting Diode Display (OLED) device, etc., have been utilized.
Such a display device provides a touch-based input scheme where a user is able to input information or a command easily, intuitively and conveniently, which is different from a conventional input scheme in which a button, a keyboard, a mouse, and the like are used.
Such a touch-based input scheme typically needs to recognize a touch by the user and accurately detect the touch coordinates. To this end, various touch schemes have been employed, such as a resistive scheme, a capacitive scheme, an electromagnetic induction scheme, an infrared scheme, and an ultrasonic scheme, and the like.
Also, there has been an effort to incorporate a touch sensor within the display device. Particularly, an in-cell type display device has been developed in which a common electrode on a lower substrate is utilized as a touch sensing electrode.
In this regard, such an in-cell type display device may require a specific process to form a touch sensing electrode within the display device. Moreover, the in-cell type display device may require high manufacturing cost and longer manufacturing time, thus reducing competitiveness of the product.